Helado con Chispas
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei ¿Un helado los unirá? Pesimo summary... espero que les guste


**Hola a todos, al fin me ha llegado la hora de publicar y he de decir que lo esperaba con ansias. Pero primero, agradezco a Itara por invitarme a este magnifico reto ItaDei y felicitar a quienes han participado hasta ahora, me han parecido fanfics geniales, y si no he comentado, ha sido porque fanfiction me odia… **

**Disclamer:** **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Espero que les guste el fic**

* * *

**** Helado con chispas ****

Deidara estaba enojado. Odiaba el verano, ¿o el verano lo odiaba a él? Bueno, eso no importaba, el caso es que esa estación definitivamente no era para él. Estar sudando en el sol mientras pasan junto a ti personas aun más sudadas que tu, esa no era la definición de verano que Deidara tenía.

Aunque claro, estar trabajando en una heladería tampoco era su definición perfecta de verano, además, el ni siquiera debería estar ahí, no necesitaba un empleo, su padre le daba el dinero suficiente para sostenerse mientras estudiaba artes bastante alejado de Tokio, así que no debería estar con ese gorro que lo hacía sentir y verse tonto.

— Estúpido Sasori, uhn — resopló el rubio. Ya que era gracias al pelirrojo que se encontraba en esa situación — debería estar en la playa bronceándome y disfrutando de mis vacaciones, pero no, debo quedarme porque el idiota aun tiene exámenes, uhn

**I x D**

Itachi se encontraba molesto. La reunión de las dos de la tarde se había cancelado sin previo aviso y él había manejado hasta la empresa en vano, eso lo ponía furioso. Y el calor. El calor también le molestaba, si le hubiesen avisado de la cancelación de la junta podría haberse quedado en su departamento provisto de aire acondicionado.

Lo único bueno que podía sacar de ese incidente, era que podía regresar a la heladería en la que había visto a ese chico rubio, aunque era una estupidez, nada le aseguraba que iba a estar allí. Lo había visto exactamente un año atrás en verano, y desde entonces iba regularmente para poder verlo de nuevo. Aunque el chico no había vuelto.

Y al entrar el golpe de aire fresco fue bien recibido.

Y lo vio

**I x D**

Deidara se encontraba jugando con los popotes cuando la puerta de la heladería se abrió dando paso a un sexi chico de piel pálida y ojos negros que parecía confundido cuando se acercó a la barra, y a pesar de estar cansado, Deidara debía mostrarse amable

— ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? Uhn — preguntó con una sonrisa amable

— _¿Qué tal tu nombre y tú numero de teléfono para empezar? _— fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Itachi, pero una voz le interrumpió cuando iba a hablar

— Helado mediano con chispas y sin chocolate liquido ¿verdad Uchiha? — el mencionado volteo y pudo ver a su más reciente conocido Akasuna no Sasori, quien había descubierto el motivo de que fuera tan seguido a ese lugar

— Claro — contestó el ojinegro regresando la mirada al rubio y este a su vez se apresuró a prepararlo entregándoselo y poniendo a su lado una servilleta que el moreno no se molesr5ó en mirar.

— Ya puedes irte Deidara — dijo Sasori al chico que no tardó en quitarse el gorro y dirigirse a la salida

— Iré a terminar un proyecto Sasori — al llegar a la puerta de detuvo y volteó a ver al ojinegro que se había quedado sin habla — Uchiha-san — el nombrado volteó al escuchar su nombre — si necesita algo no dude en llamarme, uhn — y con una sonrisa salió a la calle para enfrentarse al calor del verano

Al escuchar el comentario del rubio, el Uchiha miró hacia la servilleta que tenía a lado de su helado y pudo ver el nombre del chico seguido de los diez dígitos de su celular

— ¿Cómo lo…?

—Yo se lo dije — interrumpió el pelirrojo que ya se había colocado el gorro y estaba tras la barra — se notaba que te lo comías con la mirada el año pasado — y con una sonrisa cómplice, el Uchiha tomó su celular. Ese verano prometía ser mejor que el anterior

* * *

**Vale, siento que me ha quedado tonto, pero mi primera idea me parecía muy triste para el reto, la subiré después cuando lo perfeccione… ¡Besos!**


End file.
